Death's Kiss
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: When Kid finds himself falling for Maka he goes to an un expected person for advice.
1. Chapter 1: Fatherly Advice

Ok guys I know that I still need to finish A Soul's Mate, and I will, just I need a break for like a day. O I am going to start on a KidxMaka Fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

The Kiss of Death

Chapter 1: Fatherly Advice

Kid was out of options. He didn't want to go this person for advice but where else could he go? Anybody else he could've went to would have either told or laughed at him. So he took a deep breath and opened the door to Death's Room. He slowly started walking up the stairs towards Lord Death. All the while he was second-guessing him self.

"Maybe I should just turn around and go to Tsubaki or something… no I have come to far to stop now. I have to ask" thought Kid starting to slow down but then speeding back up. Eventually he made it there and took a nervous breath.

"Hey dad… Could you help me with something" asked Kid looking down?

"Hey, Hey Kiddo what can I help you with" asked Lord death in his typical carefree voice? Kid took a deep breath and slowed hard.

"I… am… well… having girl troubles" said Kid, his face being etched bright red.

"Is that so? Hmm… well then. Would you like a cup of tea and we could talk about her" asked Lord Death?

"Sure some tea could help calm me down" said Kid. Then Lord Death created a chair and pulled two cups of tea out of nowhere. He then handed Kid the cup and motioned him to sit down.

"So Kiddo who is this girl you have a crush on" asked Lord Death taking a sip of his tea?

"M-Maka" said Kid, blushing heavily.

"Awwww little Kiddo has a crush on Maka! How adorable" gushed Lord Death!

"Dad stop" exclaimed Kid blushing even heavier!

"Ok I am sorry Kiddo. So what do you need help with" asked Lord Death trying to keep a straight face?

"W-well… how do I tell her I like her" asked Kid hiding his face in his cup?

"Well Kiddo, there are a lot of ways you can do that. You could write her a poem. Maka will especially like that since she writes poetry all the time" said Lord Death.

"Well what do I say in it" asked Kiddo, finally looking his dad in the face?

"Well… what do you like abut her" asked Lord Death?

"Well… She is really pretty, nice, smart, caring and determined and" said Kid abruptly stopping himself before he said too much.

"Aww Kiddo you like her a whole lot don't you" said Lord Death trying to smile through the mask.

"Kinda… maybe… yes" said Kid trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok Kiddo I am going to help you. Today just think about what you want to say to her but tomorrow make sure you are ready to say it" said Lord Death. Then Kid stood up and nodded. He had started his way down the stairs when he stopped himself and turned around.

"Thanks Dad" said Kid smiling gently.

"You're welcome Kiddo" said Lord Death, feeling proud as a father. Then Kid turned back around and left. When he finally made it all the way down the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was awkward" he thought. Then he took one last deep breath and left for class.

Ok Guys that is the end of chapter 1. I had so much fun writing this and I am definitely going to continue.


	2. Ch 2:Missed Chances and Untold Feelings

Death's Kiss

Chapter 2: Chances Missed and Untold Feelings.

Kid strides up the stairs leading to the perfectly symmetrical DWMA. Once he made it up there he took one last look at the giant building and went inside.

"Today's the day" thought Kid, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I have to do it. I have liked Maka since I first met her; it's time for me to tell her" he continued. Because he had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized that he had made it to the classroom. Walking in, he took his seat in the third row to the top. Then the bell ringed its familiar ring and everyone took their seats.

"Ok class today we are going to be working with a partner" said Professor Stein rolling in the class room. The class roared in glee from this announcement!

"Ok, ok. I want you to find a partner of the opposite gender, that isn't your weapon" continued Professor Stein. Quickly, Kid rushed over to where Maka was sitting.

"Hey Maka want to partners" he asked, praying she would say yes?

"Sure Kid, besides you're a much better partner then Black*Star" said Maka sweetly.

"Ok I want you to tell your partner things you like about them. This helps you match your soul wavelengths with other people who aren't your weapons" said Stein. Kid looked around to see whose everybody's partners were. Soul was with Tsubaki, Patti was with Black*Star and Liz (Reluctantly) was with Ox.

"Ok begin" said Stein, a small grin coming to his face.

"Ok I will start, you're really good at making things look nice" said Maka smiling.

"You're really smart" said Kid staring deeply into her bright white smile.

"I personally like your three stripes" said Maka sincerely. This caused Kid to blush deeply.

"Y-you have pretty eyes" said Kid still in shock from the last comment. No one had ever complimented his stripes before and when Maka said it he had a newfound appreciation for them.

"So do you, you are really good fighter" said Maka.

"I think you're beautiful" said Kid feeling remorse about what he just said.

"God I am idiot! Why did I let that slip out" thought Kid to himself. The comment from Kid causes Maka to become slightly flush. No one, besides her creepy Papa, ever called her beautiful before. It made her feel special that someone thought she was beautiful.

"Thanks… I understand your whole symmetry thing" said Maka looking down. Kid flashed her a fast wink and Maka felt her spine tingle.

"God whenever he does that I fell like I might melt" thought Maka, her entire face turning dark red.

Meanwhile, Soul slightly watched the two of them from his group.

"I think you're pretty cool" said Tsubaki a smile appearing on her face.

"I think Kid likes Maka" said Soul motioning Tsubaki to look with one eye.

"You too" asked Tsubaki in shock?

"Yea mostly because he just winked at her and she looks like she is about to become a puddle. Does Maka like him" asked Soul not taking one eye off of them.

"Not that she told me. But she doesn't tell me everything" said Tsubaki also keeping one eye on them.

"You should ask her after school" said Soul.

"Ok" said Tsubaki.

"You're really determined" said Kid trying to avoid Maka's emerald green eyes. Then before Maka could say anything else the bell for lunch rang.

"Class dismissed" said Stein. Then everyone got up and left.

They had a rather basic lunch with nothing really exciting happening. The rest of the day flew by and it wasn't till the end of the day that Kid had realized that he hadn't told Maka yet. And sadly by the time he realized it the bell rang and he couldn't catch up with her. He missed his chance.


	3. Chapter 3: Under Her Skin

Death's Kiss

Chapter 3: Under her Skin

After school Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti all decided to go to the mall. They were walking around window-shopping and cracking jokes when they came upon a window with a beautiful dress in it.

"Maka you should get that it would look so good on you" said Liz smiling sincerely.

"I would but they don't have my size… this is so unfair" muttered Maka.

"Don't worry Maka you are just a little behind on your growth spurt you will catch up" said Tsubaki reassuringly.

"When" asked Maka rhetorically? After a couple minutes of silent Tsubaki finaly spoke up.

"Hey Maka I need to ask you a question, but you don't have to answer" said Tsubaki.

"Yeah" asked Maka turning her head towards Tsubaki?

"What do you think of Kid" asked Tsubaki? Maka slightly blushed remembering the wink he gave her at school.

"He can be kind of cute at times…" said Maka feeling embarrassed.

"Ew! Kid's OCD can be really bad at times and it is so annoying" said Liz irritably.

"I know but I think it is kind of cute when he starts to freak out" said Maka looking away. A light pink blush etched itself onto Maka's face.

"I just think it is funny" said Patti laughing.

"Maka I think he likes you and I can't be the only one" said Liz playing with one of her fingernails. Maka became even redder this time.

"Wait Maka what did he say to you today" asked Tsubaki?

"Well… he said I was smart, then he said I had pretty eyes and he said I was beautiful" said Maka, her words becoming undecipherable when she said beautiful.

"What was that" asked Patti drastically leaning forward?

"He said I was beautiful" said Maka slightly smiling.

"Aww Maka" exclaimed Patti jumping up and down!

"Maka you should totally ask him out" exclaimed Tsubaki!

"No way! You have to let him ask you out! It is proper etiquette" said Liz.

"I disagree girls can totally make the first move" said Tsubaki. The two of them debated back and forth until Maka stopped them.

"Guys! I am not going to ask him out and he is not going to ask me out! We're not going out" said Maka.

"Why not? He clearly likes you and you clearly like him" argued Liz!

"I do not I just find him cute, at times" Maka quickly snapped!

"Ok" said Liz in disbelief.

"Let's just change the subject" said Maka shaking her head nervously. They just awkwardly nodded and continued shopping. All the time she couldn't get the acquisitions and what he said to her off her mind. She just kept replaying everything that happened over and over again. He had managed to get under her skin and she secretly she enjoyed it.

**Ok guys sorry this was so short I didn't mean for it to be!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Can't Be

Death's Kiss

Chapter 4: I Can't Be

Kid shamefully walked up the stairs to his dad's room. He hadn't told Maka about his feelings and he thought he owed it to his dad to let him know of his failure. Finally he reached the circular platform that his father always stood on.

"Ahh Kiddo welcome! So how did it go? Am I going to be a father in law" asked Lord Death anxiously?

"It didn't go… I didn't tell her" said Kid disgracefully.

"Aw Kiddo why" asked his father?

"Well, we were saying what we liked about each other and then… she complimented me on my stripes and I just lost it. I could barely say anything heck I could barely breath" said Kid looking down.

"Aww Kiddo you're in love" gushed Lord Death!

"What! N-no I'm not" said Kid stuttering.

"Awwww my little Kiddo is in love! Awww" rhapsodized Lord Death. Kid started heavily blushing and couldn't even get words out to argue.

"Awww! Kid you have to tell her" urged Lord Death!

"O-ok I will" said Kid his heart still racing. Then Kid quickly left the Death room. When he got to the door he silently closed it and slid down it onto the floor.

"Am I in love? No that's insane, I can't be. But even if I'm not in love I still need to tell Maka how I feel about her. But how? Maybe that poem idea could work. But I don't know how to write poetry… but I know someone who does" thought Kid. He quickly ran out of the building and made his way to downtown Death City.

Kid was walking up the stairs in an apartment building. He finally stopped when he got to apartment 106's door.

"This was a bad idea maybe I should go check out a book on it or something. No the best way to learn something is to learn from someone who does it a lot" thought Kid. Then he nervously knocked on the door and the sound echoed through the empty hallway. A boy in a long black dress and pink hair opened the door nervously.

"H-hey Kid d-did you n-need something" asked Crona?

"Well, can I come in" asked Kid?

"S-sure" said Crona motioning him to come in. Kid walked in and looked around. The apartment was barren with only a couch in the all white living room. Kid sat down on it and felt as if it might swallow him whole. Crona closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Kid.

"Ok well… Crona can you keep a secret" asked Kid?

"I never had to before… How do I deal with this" asked Crona nervously?

"Just don't tell anyone ok, especially not Maka" said Kid.

"U-um o-ok. What do y-you need to tell me" asked Crona?

"Well… I like Maka" said Kid blushing.

"So do I she is really nice" said Crona smiling.

"No, I like-like Maka" said Kid, the blush deepening. Then before Crona could say anything Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back.

"You like Tina tiny-tits hahaha that is hilarious" exclaimed Ragnarok a tear coming to his eye.

"Ragnarok stop it! Be nice" begged Crona.

"Ragnarok, if I give you this lollipop will you promise not to tell her" asked Kid pulling a lollipop out of his pocket?

"You got yourself a deal! But why would you go to this spaz for relation ship advice" asked Ragnarok taking the lollipop out of Kid's hand?

"I want to tell her I like her by writing a poem and Crona writes poetry all the time so I want her to teach me how" said Kid.

"Haha poetry! I am leaving I don't want to see this poetry slam" said Ragnarok going back inside Crona.

"O-ok well in p-poetry y-you just write what you feel. S-so maybe in your case you c-could write what you like a-about her" said Crona.

"Ok. But how do I make it rhyme" asked Kid?

"Y-you don't have to make it r-rhyme" said Crona.

"Thanks Crona. I know what I am going to say. Bye and remember don't tell anyone" said Kid leaving.

"I-I know" said Crona but Kid was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

Death's Kiss

Chapter 5: Waiting

Kid slowly walked up stairs leading to Maka and Soul's apartment. He held a book in his hand that he had planned to give to Maka. On the first page Kid had hidden the poem he wrote for her. Before he had realized it he was at their apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Kid's what's up?" asked Maka opening the door.

"Oh well, I was shopping when I saw this book and it reminded me of you so well I got it." Said Kid handing Maka the book.

"Oh thanks Kid." Said Maka smiling. While the two of them were talking Soul got off the couch and started walking towards his room. But he stopped in the hallway the door was by looked at the two of them. Then with his index finger he motioned Kid to look at her eyes.

"Well… I should go, bye." Said Kid walking away.

"See you later Kid." Said Maka closing the door.

"Why was Kid here?" asked Soul?

"Oh he found a book he thought I would like and came here to give it to me. That's kind of unlike him though." said Maka bewildered why he would do that.

"I have a pretty good reason why he would have done that." Soul muttered.

"Why?" asked Maka hearing perfectly clearly? Soul ignored the question and walked into his room. Maka followed him persistently.

"Why?" asked Maka stopping the door from closing on her face?

"You really shouldn't go into a person's room without asking it is horribly impolite." Said Soul, mocking Maka.

"Why?" asked Maka, punching him in the arm?

"Wow for someone who is so smart you're really dumb." said Soul.

"Maka chop! Why?" asked Maka, hitting Soul with a book?

"Ow! God you're abusive!" shouted Soul.

"Why?" asked Maka sternly?

"Because he likes you! Gosh so uncool." Said Soul shaking his head in displeasure. This caused Maka to turn bright red.

"N-no he doesn't!" shouted Maka.

"Haha seems like you like him to." Said Soul laughing. This caused Maka to only become redder.

"Maka chop!" exclaimed Maka once again hitting him. Then before Soul could say anything else Maka left, slamming the door behind her. She then walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She opened the first page of the book and a piece of paper fell out.

"Hmm?" asked Maka going to pick it up. But when she went to pick it she spilled the drink on the table next to her onto the ground!

"Oh no!" exclaimed Maka. She quickly ran out into the hallway and grabbed a towel from the basket. Then she ran back into her room and dried up the spilled drink. But it was too late. The only thing Maka could read off the soaked paper was, "A poem for you".

"Aww… I will just have to ask Kid what the paper said tomorrow." Said Maka saddened.

The next day before class begun Maka went up to Kid.

"Hey Kid! The book was really good! Also there was a piece of paper in there that said it was a poem for me but I sorta spilled something on it. I couldn't read anything but the poem for me part. What did it say?" asked Maka. Kid blushed furiously and he tried to hide his face.

"Oh, it's not important" lied Kid.

"It must've been, for you to buy a book just to give it to me. What did it say?" asked Maka? But before Kid could say anything else the bell rang and everyone took their seats. Maka would just have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6: Ever Since

Death's Kiss

Chapter 6: Ever Since

Maka waited forever for the final bell to ring. She wanted to know what the poem said. While she could have asked him at lunch she decided it would be best not to. It was a private thing between the two of them and if he wanted everyone to know about the poem he would have just flat out given it to her. But finally the last bell rang and Maka ran to catch Kid. She looked around frantically but couldn't find the black haired boy.

"Maka who you looking for?" asked Tsubaki coming up behind her?

"Kid, I need to ask him something." said Maka, not thinking about the consequences of what she just said.

"I guess I owe you ten Tsubaki she is going to ask him out." said Liz walking next to them.

"I am not asking him out." Insisted Maka. But before Tsubaki or Liz could say anything Maka ran off!

"Was it something we said?" asked Liz? Tsubaki just lifted her shoulders in confusion. Maka ran to the front of the school but by the time she got there Kid was flying off on his skateboard.

"Kid wait!" shouted Maka! But Kid didn't stop and just kept flying.

"Hey there you are! What was that about?" asked Tsubaki running up behind Maka?

"It's not important." said Maka turning around.

"Well me, Liz and Patti are going to the mall want to come?" asked Tsubaki?

"No… I have something else I need to do." said Maka. Then she ran off before Tsubaki could even say anything.

Meanwhile Kid landed his skateboard by a bench. He made the skateboard disappear and laid on bench. He looked up at the bright blue sky and slowly drifted into thought. He started thinking about when he and Maka first met.

It was a sunny day much like today. He was hanging out at the park making rocks symmetrical when a group of older kids came over. They made fun of him for having to make everything look the same on both sides as they put it. So to torture him they took one of his shoes but left him with the other one. After they took it Kid ran and hid behind a tree and started to cry. Then a girl with pigtails and wearing a peach dress came walking over.

"Hey what's the matter? Why are you crying? Asked the girl?

"B-b-because I am a-a-asymmetrical garbage" said Kid in between his tears.

"Haha you're weird, but in a good way. My name is Maka, what's yours?" asked Maka sitting down next to him?

"I-I am Kid." He said.

"Why are you asymmetrical garbage?" asked Maka?

"I only have one shoe making me not the same on both sides." Said Kid crying at the thought.

"Well where is your other one?" asked Maka?

"T-those boys o-over there took it." Said Kid still crying.

"Really? Well let's go get it back." Said Maka.

"No please don't make me!" screamed Kid! Then Maka grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Kid blushed when she grabbed it and while he wasn't all to comfortable holding a girl's hand something about Maka's hand made Kid feel safe.

"Hey! I heard you took something that belonged to my friend." Said Maka angrily.

"Who are you? Kid's girlfriend? Ha no you're to pretty for a troll like him!" said one of the bigger boys. The other two boys cackled at his joke while Kid just blushed and looked down. Then Maka got really close to his face and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Maka chop!" she exclaimed! Then she hit him with her hand on the bridge of his nose! He fell to the ground and held his nose in pain.

"Before you try to hurt me just remember that my papa is a death scythe." said Maka proudly. This caused their faces to become pale and they ran off, leaving Kid's shoe behind. Maka walked over picked it up and handed it to Kid.

"Thanks Maka." Said Kid smiling and putting his shoe back on.

"You're welcome Kid" said Maka smiling back. And ever since then they have been friends.

Then his thought was broken when a girl placed her back and head on his legs.

"Hey there Kid. What are you thinking about?" asked Maka, leaving her legs on the back of the bench.

"When we first met." Said Kid chuckling.

"Haha remember that, I miss those days, we were so carefree." Said Maka.

"Yeah… So where are the girls?" asked Kid?

"The mall, I didn't feel like going." Said Maka.

"What about Soul?" asked Kid?

"Hanging out with Black*Star." Said Maka. After a couple minutes of silence Maka finally spoke up.

"Kid… what did the poem say?" asked Maka turning her head towards him.

"Sit up." Said Kid adjusting his body. Maka did the same and they leaned back in the bench.

"Ok… well the poem said, you know what I think it would make more sense if I show you." Said Kid. Then quickly leaned his head in and…

Hahaha cliffhanger! Not really I mean if you can't tell what he is going to do then well… I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7: Get A Room

Death's Kiss

Chapter 7: Get A Room

Those eyes. Maka usually tried to avoid looking directly into his amber eyes. She was afraid if she did she would get lost in them and say things she didn't mean to. But now she was forced to look at him directly. She was only inches away from his face and while a small part of her wanted to runaway, a large part wanted to stay there and look at his eyes forever.

"Ok… well the poem said, you know what I think it would make more sense if I show you." Said Kid. Then Kid quickly crashed his lips into Maka's! Maka was shocked, so shocked in fact she didn't even join in the kiss. After a couple seconds of Maka not joining the kiss Kid pulled away.

"Maka I-" started Kid, but Maka kissing him cut him of.

"Don't worry about it." said Maka exasperated. Crack! A sound came from the tree above. Maka and Kid both looked up in confusion. Then two limbs fell off the tree and 5 people came crashing down!

"Looks like I owe you a ten Liz, he made the first move." Said Tsubaki. Maka and Kid started heavily blushing realizing that they were listening the whole time.

"Maka and Kid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Black*Star obnoxiously!

"Maka Chop!" shouted Maka hitting all of them with a book, except Kid.

"Why were you guys eavesdropping?" asked Maka angry but still in shock from the kiss.

"We were just curious. I am sorry guys we shouldn't have." said Tsubaki getting up. After she got up everyone followed.

"So Kid how long have you been into Titless McGee?" asked Soul laughing. Something about him saying that caused Kid to snap. He had heard him call Maka this for a long time and every time he did Kid got angry. But he always bit tongue and let it slide. But today, after what just happened, he just wasn't going to stand for it.

"You know what just stop! There are so much more to a girl then her physical attributes! Maka is a smart and caring girl! And maybe some people, like me, prefer a girl with a smaller build! If you just see Maka for what she has under her shirt you don't deserve her!" shouted Kid! Soul's eye filled up with rage and he clenched his fists. Before anybody could say anything else Soul punched Kid! Kid quickly got up and returned the punch!

"Guys stop!" shouted Maka! But it was useless they continued. Maka tried to go in the middle of them to stop them from hitting each other but Soul just ended up hitting her!

"Maka!" shouted Soul running over to Maka!

"Look what you did!" exclaimed Kid!

"What I did? You're the one who got all defensive!" shouted Soul!

"Yes look at what you did! You're th-"Stop! It is both your guy's faults! Besides, I am fine, Soul hits like a girl. And I don't want to see either of you right now. You both acted like pig-headed macho men! Just leave!" exclaimed Maka ripping her arms out of their hands!

"Maka I-"Leave!" shouted Maka cutting off Soul! Then they both hung their heads in despair and started walking away together.

While at first they walked in silence Kid eventually spoke up.

"Despite what Maka says you hit pretty hard." said Kid rubbing his jaw.

"You do to." Said Kid rubbing his nose.

"Soul I am sorry. I over reacted, if it didn't bother Maka it shouldn't have bothered me." Said Kid rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't call Maka that, she is my meister and I should be at least a little nice to her. Also if you tell anyone that I will rearrange your room so that it will be as asymmetrical as your face." Said Soul laughing. While at first Kid shuttered he eventually laughed along.

"That's all I wanted you to say." said Maka leaning on a building behind them. Soul's face became red from embarrassment.

"Did you hear all of that?" asked Soul looking down?

"Every word. Haha." Said Maka a slight chuckle in her voice. Then she started walking over to them. While at first it looked like she was going to hug them she quickly pulled out a book and Maka chopped them both!

"That was for acting like that! And Kid I hit you because I am not a princess I can defend myself. It was really sweet of to say those things but it still extremely chauvinistic." Said Maka sternly. Then she helped Kid up and pulled him in close.

"I also hit you, because… I love you." said Maka smiling. Kid heavily blushed and looked wistfully into her emerald green eyes.

"I love you too Maka." Said Kid flashing her a gentle smile. Then Maka leaned in and passionately kissed him.

"Get a room!" shouted Soul laughing! They broke the kiss and just laughed along with him.

**Ok guys that's it! Ahhh I had so much fun writing this and I am kinda sad it is over L but I am really excited for my next story so six to one, half a dozen to another. **


End file.
